Love Never Fails
by momonono
Summary: This is the sequel to suspended. I really loved writing suspended so much that I decided to make sequel.Olivia is challenged with her new current life and her past continually knocking at her door.Great case.It leads to surprises. Rated M for sexual scene
1. First Day

**AN: Alright guys! I am a super excited 17 yr old. I love this story and hope you guys love it too. I just want to say that this is a sequel to ****Suspended (****read it before you read this, unless you want to be lost). I'm going to do this a little different. I love reviews . I love people reading. I actually have three chapters done, but I am not going to post it up unless I see that people like it. Thanks!**

*****I do not own any L&O:SVU Characters*****

Three Years Later

Olivia was downstairs cooking breakfast on the go. "Jane! Hurry, you don't want be late for the first day of school!" Olivia yelled. She saw Jane get out of her room dragging her backpack full of school supplies.

Olivia smiled at her struggle. "Do you need help?" Olivia asked walking towards Jane grabbing her backpack.

Olivia grabbed both their breakfast and grabbed her keys, and headed out the door.

"Babe, we are leaving!" yelled Olivia to Dean Porter.

"Alright, good luck!" yelled Dean from the balcony.

**xXx**

Olivia couldn't believe she was going to drop off her daughter to her first day of second grade. The last two years she had a big case and had to get her partner Detective Nick Amaro to help her out.

Olivia stopped in front of the school. She stepped to the other side and helped Jane out.

Olivia started tearing. She tried fiercely to hold back the water works.

"Mom," Jane whined, "Don't cry!" Jane looked around surveying if anyone of her friends were watching, "You're embarrassing me!" Jane reached to clean the tears from her mother's face.

Olivia smiled, "I'm not embarrassing you," Olivia whined back, "Sorry, ok. Just give me a hug" Olivia stretched out her hands to reach for Jane.

Jane gave a quick hug. "Ok, can you please leave?" Jane pushed Olivia towards the car.

"Ok, ok! Just remember what I told-"

"I know, I know, call you if anything happens. If you don't pick up call Dean." Jane interrupted.

"Right!" Olivia touched Jane's cheeks.

Three girls came up behind Jane.

"Come on Jane! We're going to be late." said Ashley.

"Bye, Ms. B!" they yelled in unison as they ran towards the school door. They stopped at the stairs, "Jane! Are you coming?"

"Bye, Mom." Jane took off running. "I'm coming!"

Olivia saw her little girl run into the school building and walked towards her car.

She felt that this life just couldn't get any better. Her little girl is independent.

She started the car and headed straight for work in the Bronx SVU. She had been working there since the death of Chase. She had been trying to rebuild her life since then. She has a new job with a new partner. She has a boyfriend of a year and a half. She has a huge home, and best of all an adopted daughter, that brings her the joy of life every day.

Olivia started the car. She had a flashback of when she had to tell Jane that Chase was dead.

_'Olivia where is Chase?' asked Jane innocently._

_She felt like a truck just hit her. Never in her life had she thought Jane would catch on to Chase's absence. _

_Jane looked at her intensely._

_'Sometimes in life people come and go-' _

_'Like my mommy and daddy and Aubrey?' Jane interrupted._

_Olivia gave her a half smile to reassure her. 'Yea, kind of like that.'_

_Jane continued to stare._

_Olivia was desperately finding the words to use. Her thoughts were interrupted by Jane._

_"Is he dead?" Jane asked._

_"Yea," Olivia finally admitted it for the first time. 'He is never coming back.' She couldn't hold back the tears this time. They ran down her cheeks._

Olivia parked her car, took a breather, and stepped out. She spotted Nick Amaro coming out of his car.

"Big day, huh?" Nick stated walking towards Olivia. Seeing signs she was crying.

"Yep," she stated smiling, "Let's hope it will be a good day today."

They entered the elevator and exited on the fifth floor.

Olivia got out first and suddenly stopped forcing Nick to bump into her, who then fell.

She continued to stare at the old Captain Don Cragen. She tried to remember the last time she had seen him.

_'Captain, I want to move away, far away.' Olivia conveyed to Cragen who was shocked at her decision._

_'Did you think about this?' Cragen asked with worry in his face._

_'I... Uh... I just want to work in another precinct, until I get over what happened last week.' Olivia replied with a more uncertain voice._

_'Look, Bronx SVU needs some detectives like yourself. Is that ok?' Don couldn't believe he was losing one of the best, finest detective in Manhattan, hell the best in the world._

_Olivia nodded her head. She had bags under her eyes. She hasn't slept enough since the accident._

_'Just don't let them know where I am.' Olivia slightly whispered unintentionally._

_'Ok.' Cragen got up to hug her. 'Good luck.' he whispered in her ear._

_She walked out the door, and never turned back._

"Hey!"

Olivia was startled. She looked down at Nick on the floor.

"I could use some help here," smiled Nick trying to get up.

She smiled. "Sorry," she held her hand out pulling Nick up.

"Thanks," Nick stated.

Olivia saw Cragen coming out of the Office and started walking towards the file room.

Nick took a quick look at Cragen. He looked back to his right and saw Olivia enter the file room.

He entered the file room and saw Olivia sitting on the floor.

"What was that about?" Nick noticed the panic in Olivia's face, "Who was that guy?" asked Nick feeling in the dark.

"My old captain," Olivia's countenance fell. She looked pale.

"Ok. What is he doing here?" Nick asked.

"He is here for me" Olivia admitted, "I'm not ready. I told him I will come back when I want to. I don't want to go back."

A voice from the door came. It was Dani Beck. "Hey, sorry to end this moment, but captain is calling you."

Nick and Olivia looked at each other and he grabbed her hand and pulled her up.

She slowly walked out of the file room and headed for the captains office.

"Hey, Cap." Olivia entered her captain's office.

"Close the door." he stated roughly.

Olivia shut it.

"One of your old friends Detective Elliot Stabler is in critical condition. His partner shot the guy who was keeping him hostage and the guy before getting shot hit Stabler in his arm, heart, and leg. Your old captain, Cragen, told me if you can visit Stabler. He is in and out of it. Just to say your goodbyes." He saw the sudden loss of color in Olivia's face. "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine" she exited the office.

**Hoot Hoot… Hope you guys loved this as much as I did Remember Read and Review, so I can post the next chapter.**


	2. Stabler

**AN: Thanks for the review and alert Cinderella9056, thanks for the alert Tazmania081005. This is so fun writing because things happen so fast and things lead to another. So I gave you readers a treat and I'm posing two chapters. I would like 4 more reviews, give me four more reviews and I will give you chapter 4 tonight. I am for real. **

Olivia headed out the door walking toward the elevators.

"Everything alright?" asked Nick who appeared next to her as she was waiting for the elevator.

"Uh, yea." she didn't look at him.

The elevator door opened and she entered.

"I'm only a call away." Nick stated while the door was closing.

Olivia exited the elevator and entered her car.

xXx

"I want to see Detective Elliot Stabler." Olivia said pulling out her badge.

"Oh, he is in room 203." the lady smiled and pointed her to the direction of the room.

When Olivia found it, she took a breath, and entered.

He wasn't conscious. He was laying there and she came closer. She noticed the scar on his head. She didn't want to touch him. She intended to come in see him and leave.

He suddenly started to move. His eyes opened. He was blinking and tried to get himself used to the light.

He finally focused on Olivia.

"Liv?" he said weakly. "Am I dead?" he reached out to touch her hand, "It really is you."

Olivia was caught off guard. She quickly retracted her hand. "This was a mistake." she was heading out the door.

"Liv, wait." Elliot looked at her. "Can I just speak to my partner?" he smiled.

She turned around, "Ex-Partner, Elliot." She opened the door.

"Stay, please I have no one. Kathy moved away with the kids after I lost custody 2 years ago." Elliot looked at her, "Please."

Olivia closed the door. She walked towards Elliot. "What do you want from me?" Olivia asked desperately. Her feelings for him were flooding back. She knew she couldn't stay there, but she did.

"Just to talk. How have you been? I mean it's been a long time. You still look beautiful." Elliot replied.

She felt herself blush. She ignored what he just said. "Yea, it has been long. But, Don just wanted me to see you. I need to get to work..."

"Wait, your still a detective?" Elliot questioned.

"Yea, and like always I have cases and paperwork to finish. Nice seeing you again." Olivia touched his hand and started to walk out.

"I still love you." Elliot whispered loud enough for Olivia to hear.

Without turning around Olivia replied "I love you, too. But we both know that's not enough." Olivia walked out of the room.

She took a breather and headed for her car.

**xXx**

"Captain says you should take a break. It will be paid, and I think you should, too." stated Nick through the phone.

"Thanks but I don't-"

"You don't what?" Nick interrupted, "You are going to tell me that you don't need it? Because I believe that little girl wants to spend time with her mother. Take it! Ok?"

Olivia knew what Nick said was right so she gave in. "Ok...I'll go home only for the rest of this day."

**xXx**

Olivia entered her home. Dean already left for work. They planned a dinner tonight. Nick volunteered to babysit Jane, and she and Dean will be alone, FINALLY!

She decided to finish one of her favorite soaps before school lets out.

A couple minutes later she finished. She sat on the chair, remembering the last time she saw her friends at the 1-6.

_'She walked out the door, and never turned back._

_Elliot, Munch, and Fin got out of the elevators._

_"Hey, Liv. You're early today. Did captain already assign a case?" asked Fin, unaware of the fact that she will be leaving and probably the last time they will see her._

_"Something like that." she entered the elevator._

_"Alright be safe" Stated Fin._

_"Liv, I need to talk to you." Elliot said looking at her. He was also unaware of the fact that he may never see her again._

Beep. Beep. Beep.

Olivia noticed the time. She picked up her phone. "Benson."

"Mommy, are you going to pick me up or am I going to camp out here? Where are you?" complained Jane.

"I'm so sorry. Stay there. I'm coming." Olivia rushed out of the house.

**AN: Poor Stabler, but continue reading. REMEMBER my promise give me four more reviews and I will give you chapter 4 tonight. R&R!**


	3. Where Do We Stand?

**AN: So that last chapter will not trump this chapter. Thanks for reading. Also for those of you who are reading **_**Covert Affairs**_**, I promise you I will post soon (Writers Block). Read on. Remember the Promise all I need is just four reviews and I'll post chapter 4!**

Beep. Beep.

Olivia honked her horn. "Jane!" she yelled through the window.

Jane ran to the car. "Wow. I think Nick should pick me up."

"Hey, I'm sorry. Time fly's" Olivia pleaded.

Jane got in and looked out the window ignoring her mom.

_'She's way to mature for her own good,'_ Olivia thought.

She drove away.

"Jane, I'm going to let you have fun with Nick. I have stuff to do." Olivia told her.

"What so you can hang out with Dean. I liked Chase better." Jane replied knowing she hit a soft spot on her mother.

Olivia didn't answer back.

**xXx**

"She has her bed time at-"

"Olivia don't worry, she has been here more than once." Nick grabbed Jane and whispered something to her and pointed to the TV.

"Ok well I guess its all set." Olivia said walking toward the door leaving Nicks' home.

"Just have fun." Nick hugged her.

**xXx**

Olivia entered her home. "Dean?" Olivia hung her sweater.

She saw him in the living room.

"Hey, how was your day?" Dean asked sitting on the couch.

She sat next to him. "It was ugh." She looked at his face. He was not like he usually is. He usually would kiss her by now. "Is there something wrong." she was now leaning on him.

"Actually, there is. I don't know how to say this" Dean had pain on his face.

She now sat erect. "What?" she asked sensing something happened at work.

"I came across this case where I move into another country. I have to leave my whole life here. It will be for three years." he said going to touch her hand.

For the second time that day she retracted it. Tears engulfed her eyes. "You told them No. Right?"

"I couldn't. This case will put me higher up in rank." Dean stated.

Olivia was surprised. She stared at him with awe. "So we are less important than your job."

"Yes, I mean, wait, No!" Dean looked at Olivia. "Listen babe this is a once in a lifetime-"

"Get out." Olivia said softly

"Liv, I had to. It doesn't mean I love you less." Dean replied.

"Love me? Are you really saying you love me? Get out, now" Olivia growled.

Dean went in to hug her.

Olivia pushed him away. "I said Get OUT!"

Dean grabbed his at keys. "I'm going to need my clothes."

"It will be at Goodwill. Buy it back." Olivia shut the door.

She walked back to the living room. Dean's books were on the chair. In anger she threw them on the floor. She sat on the couch and all she could do was cry.

She spent a year and a half with an idiot. Why couldn't she see this coming? Why? Why did this have to happen to her? She is always trying to pick up her life and something always holds her back.

She continued to cry. Her phone rang.

"B...Benson." Olivia tried to sound tough through her tears.

"Olivia?" Elliot said through the phone. "I thought I was calling Dani Beck. This captain gave the wrong number. So weird right?"

Olivia couldn't believe what she was hearing. "Elliot?"

"Yep" Elliot replied.

"Aren't you in the hospital?" Olivia wondered. Tears were still falling out of her eyes.

"Yea, but I'm getting a new partner... I wanted to know if anyone in the Bronx SVU wanted out. We have a spot open, if you want to come back." Elliot stated.

Olivia wiped her tears. "I...I don't think that will ever happen."

"Ok, well, Can you visit me? I'm lonely." Elliot smiled even though Olivia couldn't see it.

"I don't think that is a good idea." Olivia replied.

"Come on. We were cut short because of your job. How about it, please. Please, with sugar on top." Elliot pleaded.

"Ok, but I'm bringing Jane so you can't hit on me." Olivia tried to lighten up her mood.

"Jane! I haven't seen her in years. I can't wait. See you... Tomorrow? Is tomorrow good?" Elliot asked.

"Yea, tomorrow. Bye El." Olivia stated.

"Thanks" he hung up.

Olivia didn't understand but hearing Elliot's voice made her feel better. She had three hours until Nick had to drop Jane off.

Olivia got up and went into her room. She got on her bed and slept.

**AN: I let my little sister read this. She was like "OMG, Dean is a douche." I exactly wanted to portray him as a douche. LOL! But, remember if you want to read the 4****th**** chapter, give me four reviews.**


	4. Thank You

**AN: Thanks for the reviews. I decided to post this 4****th**** chapter up. I feel Happy. Thanks for the reviews. . R&R.**

Nick arrived at the house. He had the key so he entered with Jane in his hands.

He put Jane in her room.

He saw Olivia. He didn't remember seeing Deans car so he decided to go in her room.

"Liv," Nick said softly touching her.

"El..." she murmured in her sleep.

"El? Liv, you're dreaming. Wake up." Nick gently shook her.

Olivia finally woke up. She had blood shot eyes. "Nick?" She asked confused.

"Yea, I just wanted to tell you I dropped off Jane. Ok."

Olivia nodded her head still trying to get a sense of reality.

"I'm off-"

"Stay." Olivia looked at him. "Stay, please."

He smiled, "Ok. I'll go to your guest room."

"Thanks." Olivia drifted to sleep.

Nick headed to the guest room and wondered why Dean wasn't there. _'He's probably working on a big cast,'_ He thought. He drifted into sleep.

Tuesday

Nick decided not to wake up Olivia. He hurriedly got Jane to wake up and get ready for school.

"Jane, we are going to leave in a few. Get your stuff together." Nick said heading towards Olivia's room.

She was already awake. "Thanks, Nick."

"I was hoping for you to be sleeping, but you're welcome." Nick said heading towards the door, "I got captain to give you the night shift. You know, because you look tired."

"Thanks," Olivia replied.

Nick smiled and headed out to drop Jane to school.

Olivia remembered what happened last night. She got off her bed.

"Ugh," she moaned.

She decided to relax until she had to pick Jane up. _'Early this time'_ she said to herself.

She sat on the couch and couldn't stop thinking of what Jane said the day before.

'What so you can hang out with Dean. I liked Chase better." Jane replied.'

Olivia could help but blame herself for his death. She didn't get to tell him she loved him.

She drifted into sleep.

**xXx**

Olivia woke up. She saw the time. **'Not again'** she thought.

She hurriedly dressed up and left the house, but not before Jane could call.

"Shit," she picked up the phone, "Benson."

"You are still at home aren't you? Mom!" whined Jane. "I'm just going to camp out here. Remind me tomorrow to bring a tent and sleeping bag."

Olivia started her car. "I will be there in a couple minutes."

"Ok," sighed Jane.

**xXx**

"You're here." Jane said opening the door to the car.

"Get in." Olivia said getting annoyed.

"Ok, ok." Jane got in and closed the door.

Olivia drove off. "Do you remember Elliot?"

Jane looked out the window.

"Jane, I'm speaking to you. Is there something wrong?" Olivia asked worried.

"Yes! I heard Dean say he was leaving on Sunday. He told me not to tell you." Jane admitted.

Olivia was in awe.

"I know he told you because you didn't wait up for me. You didn't tell me. He said he was going to tell you on Sunday. But, you didn't do anything." Jane replied.

Olivia didn't say anything.

Jane continued. "I hated living here. You didn't listen. I hated it." Jane eyes glimmered in the sun. Tears fell from her face.

"They still poke fun at me, because I was adopted. Because I have a white mother!" Jane now was crying.

Olivia had tears in her eyes. She parked at the hospital.

"Jane, come here" Olivia grabbed Jane to make her sit on her lap. Olivia hugged the crying little girl.

"Dean…Dean is long gone by now." Olivia turned Jane's face towards her. "We can talk about this later, ok?"

Jane hugged Olivia. "Ok. I love you."

"I love you, too. Let's wipe our tears. We are going to see an old friend." Olivia stated enthusiastically.

She smiled.


	5. SVU

**AN: Thank you for the R&R and support. Please continue to review. Here is Chapter 5.**

"Olivia Benson," stated Olivia holding out her badge, "I want to see Elliot Stabler." She put the badge in her pocket and held Jane's hand.

"Yes, he's in... In 203." The lady pointed to the hallway.

Olivia walked Jane to the room and they entered.

Elliot saw them both and a smile sprung put of his face. "Hey!" Elliot stated towards both Jane and Olivia.

"Hey El," Olivia touched his hands. "Jane, do you remember Elliot?" Olivia asked looking at Jane who obviously did not recognize his face.

"No." Jane stated simply.

Olivia laughed, "Well, sorry El. She doesn't remember you."

Elliot smiled, "I can see that. Jane, I have a pair of kids around your age. They are pretty cool. The best part is that they are twins. You remind me of them."

Jane face suddenly dropped. Although she was young when her sister died; she really did miss her.

Elliot looked at Olivia. He remembered she _was_ a twin. He screwed up.

Olivia looked at him the same way she looked at him when Chase died. Even then it was unbearable, but now, he felt his heart break all over again.

Jane hated crying in front of people. So she held her tears. She thought about her sister every day.

Olivia took her to the shrink once a month to make sure she wasn't going breakdown every time some states something related to Aubrey.

"I'm sorry Jane…I… I forgot." Elliot said sheepishly.

Jane still had unshed tears. She looked at Elliot, "It's ok, it's not like I remember her," Jane lied.

Olivia knew she lied because they were twins. Just look in the mirror and you see your twin.

"Hey, one day I think we should hang out. Is that ok, do you want to hang out with me I had kids and they really love the museum." Elliot asked the little girl.

"Ok." Jane turned towards Olivia for conformation, "mom can I?" Jane asked Olivia.

Olivia knew what Elliot was up to. "I don't know. They live very far." She lied.

"Actually it is only a 30 minute drive. Not that far." Elliot corrected attempting to show the distance with his injured hand.

Olivia gave him a stare. She ran out of possible excuses.

"I guess… We can go." Olivia looked at Elliot who was smiling and she rolled her eyes.

"When?" Jane finally turned her frown upside down. She was ecstatic.

"I don't know" Olivia answered, "When?" she asked Elliot.

"Next Week?"

"Ok next week it is." Olivia stated, "Alright, El, we have to go." Olivia grabbed Jane's hand.

"Wow, you really became a mother, huh." Elliot looked at Olivia with astonishment.

"Yea," she smiled. "Jane wave goodbye."

Elliot waved his hand, "Thanks."

**xXx**

Olivia put her coat up.

"Jane, I have to go to work tonight. You have to come with me ok. I'll be done in an hour or two. Then we can go to eat."

"Ugh..." Jane grabbed her coloring books and stuffed animals and met with her mom at the door.

**xXx**

Olivia stepped out of the elevator with Jane. She led Jane to the kid's playpen.

She walked back towards the bullpen and placed her jacket on her chair.

Her captain came towards her and filled her in on the case.

"So this guy is our suspect." Olivia asked looking through the double mirrors.

"Yep. He was last seen with her a couple weeks before she died. Get in there with Dani."

Olivia looked at her captain. He knows she and Dani don't quite get along.

They both went in.

"Hey Jeff," Dani stated sitting down.

"All I am saying is that I didn't do anything to her. I love her. Who kills someone they love?" Jeff stated crossing his hands over his wide chest.

"I-"

Dani interrupted, "Look we don't like liars-"

"Speak for yourself," Olivia interrupted, "I think the liars are the most amusing because when we find DNA-"

Intruded Dani, "And trust me we will-"

Olivia interrupted her once again, "DNA, is irrefutable. So if you loved Tina so much, why aren't you two love birds together?"

"I chose my job over her. Don't get me wrong but I loved her but this job was what I needed to start off my career."

Olivia's face grew red. Her feelings for Dean came flushing back. She felt anger and hatred arise in her. She tried to contain herself.

"I don't think he's guilty." Olivia let out.

"Thank you. Can I go now?" Jeff replied.

"Olivia, can I talk with you outside?" Dani asked.

"What?" Olivia stated angrily. She finally got up when she heard a knock on the door.

They both exited the room.

"What happened?" Olivia asked with more anger than she intended to.

"What has gotten into you?" her captain asked

"Nothing." Olivia responded quickly.

"You just told him that he isn't guilty. What the hell was that? We didn't get his DNA back." Dani stated berating Olivia.

"Actually, Olivia was right." the captain handed the DNA paper to Dani.

Dani was in awe.

"Next time you question me you will probably be on desk duty." Olivia laughed.

"Next time I question you it would be over the phone, because you will be in the hospital." Dani retorted.

In a split second Olivia's anger fell upon Dani. Olivia felt like she was watching herself beat Dani senseless.

She was getting pulled away by her captain.

"My office!" the captain stated towards Olivia. "Amaro, help Dani out."

Olivia followed him.

"What the hell was that?"

"I don't know what got into me sir. I just need space."

"What you need is your old squad room. They have an opening and I think you should take it."

Olivia looked distressed and out of it, but she agreed.

The captain transferred her into Manhattan SVU.

**AN: Thank you for reading. Please give honest thoughts and Review. That is what helps me to continue to go on. Thanks. R&R. Olivia is finally going to be with Elliot soon .**


	6. Museum

**AN: Sorry it took so long for me to upload. Hope you love this part. Remember to R&R.**

A week later

"Jane, we are running late." Olivia walked towards Jane who was trying to find shoes to put on. "You and your shoes," Olivia leaned on the door way and wondered why Jane was so infatuated with shoes. She laughed. "Come on."

"I have to find the right shoes that match." Jane rambled. Minutes later, "Found it!" Jane's countenance changed from hostile to extremely excited.

Olivia smiled, "Ok, are you ready." Olivia was surprised she was even excited. I mean it was just Elliot.

"I'm ready, I'm ready, I'm ready, I'm ready." Jane stated imitating SpongeBob and jumping up and down.

"Let's go," Olivia said smiling at her little girl. She grabbed her keys and headed to the museum.

**xXx**

"Mom," Jane stated

Olivia was driving and knew what Jane was going to do. So she ignored her.

"Mom!" Jane yelled to get Olivia's attention.

Olivia didn't want Jane yelling the whole car ride. "Jane, I'm driving. I need you to be quiet." Olivia never needed peace and quiet in the car. She remembered the one time she had all of Jane's friends in the car. Each talking over each other getting louder and louder.

"But Mom," Jane whispered.

Olivia knew that wasn't going to work. She sighed, "What is so important? Hm."

"Why did we leave Manhattan anyways? I know you said because you miss Chase. But I asked my school nurse and she said more actors play in it." Jane stated confused at what the nurse told her.

Olivia laughed, "I think she said _Factors_, but I left because I wanted to start new with you." Olivia bent the truth. She really moved away because of Elliot. Seeing his face every day after the crash would have proved tragic for her.

"Oh, do you love Elliot?" Jane questioned.

"Jane," Olivia turned towards Jane for a quick second, "Stop it, we are almost there." Olivia avoided the question. She couldn't help but feel guilty for lying to Jane and for loving Elliot.

"I don't get you. You act mature one moment and childish the next." Olivia told Jane.

"I guess." Jane turned away and looked out the window.

Olivia turned and on the right was the museum.

"This place is huge!" Jane exclaimed, with her nose towards the window.

Olivia smiled. Not at Jane, but at Elliot who was standing at the door with one crutch on his left hand and a cast on his right arm and leg.

She found a parking space and parked.

She got out of the car and opened the door for Jane.

"Let's go." Olivia grabbed Jane's hand and headed to the museum entrance.

"Welcome to the museum" an old man gave Olivia and Jane a flyer and a forced smile.

Olivia mouthed _'Thank you'_ and smiled.

She and Jane finally reached Elliot.

"You look, wow" Olivia joked to Elliot.

"Hey! I'm a cripple don't make in fun of me." He joked back trying to hug Olivia with his healthy hand. "Hey, you, ready to have fun," Elliot asked Jane.

Jane nodded her head.

"Alright, let's go."

They entered the building and Jane was in awe. She never had seen real dinosaur bones before.

She would say, "Mom! Look!"

Olivia would often smile and nod, "That's great sweetie."

They reached a play pen, where kids could find their own fossils and bones.

"Mom, can I go over there." Jane asked with a pouty face.

"Yea," Olivia smiled, "Stay close."

Jane ran towards the play pen.

Olivia and Elliot found a bench to sit on.

"You are a great mom. I told you, you would be. Didn't I." Elliot stated in a matter-of-fact.

Olivia smiled, "You did."

Elliot became serious, "Captain told me about your run in with Dani Beck. That is not like you. Is something wrong?"

Olivia turned her head facing the play pen avoiding contact with Elliot. "No, I'm fine" Olivia lied. She wasn't fine. Dean pulled this shit out of his ass, she needs to move, find a home, and go to her old job.

"You know you are not. Talk to me." Elliot stated solemnly.

Olivia started fumbling with her hands. He voice shook, her eyes containing unshed tears. "I…I'm fine."

"No, No, No you're not." Elliot shook his head, "Olivia look at me," Elliot stated touching her hands stopping her from fumbling.

"El…" Olivia stated trying to deter him away.

"Mom!" yelled Jane from the playpen coming towards her mom with a rock.

Olivia quickly took her hands out under Elliot's. "Hey." Olivia stated grabbing Jane and putting Jane on her lap.

"It's a fossil!" Jane replied.

"That is great sweetie." Olivia smiled.

"I'm hungry." Jane stated.

"Me too," Elliot chimed in, "Let's get out of here.

"Alright!" Jane exclaimed.

**xXx**

"I'll take a cheeseburger with fries and a sprite." Elliot told the waitress.

"And you cutie?" the waitress asked Jane.

"Chicken nuggets, fries, and vodka." Jane stated seriously.

Olivia laughed, "She means orange juice, and I'll get a Caesar salad with ice water."

The waitress nodded and walked away.

"So you had fun today?" asked Elliot looking at Jane.

"Lots," Jane stated smiling, "I wish we could do again."

Olivia looked at Elliot.

"What?" Elliot asked smiling, "She asked, so what do you say Liv?"

"If it makes Jane happy." Olivia gave Elliot the stare. He knew that Jane would ask to go with him again.

"Alright!" Elliot smiled and held out his hand for Jane to give him a high five.

"Yeah!" yelled Jane laughing and having fun.

Olivia has seen Jane this happy since she was with Chase.

Olivier phone vibrated. She looked at it. It was a text from Dean.

_I want to talk to you. Meet me at the house._

Olivia looked at Elliot, "I have to go…Can you stay with Jane I'll pick her up at your apartment. Is it at the same place?"

"Yea. What came up? Maybe I can help." Elliot asked curiously.

"No, I'm fine." Olivia got up. "I'm sorry baby; I'll make it up to you."

"You better." Jane smiled

Olivia kissed Jane goodbye and touched Elliot's hand. "Bye, see you later."

"Bye," Elliot and Jane stated in unison.

**AN: Please Review! Can you give me at least two reviews? Please. R&R. (:**


	7. A Kiss That Ends With A Bang

**AN: Thank you for the R&R. Since I go my two reviews I decided to post early (: Continue to review!**

Olivia finally arrived to her house full of boxes everywhere ready to be shipped anywhere.

She quickly spotted Dean.

"You're moving?" Dean stated with surprise

Olivia couldn't believe he was even in the house, "Yea, what are you doing here?" she asked curiously.

"They got someone else to do the job babe. Now I can be here with you and Jane." Dean started getting closer to her.

"No, you chose that job over us. We had something Dean and you threw it away for some stupid promotion." Olivia now had tears in her eyes.

**xXx**

Meanwhile

"Hey, I'm just going to check on your mom. Then we will have fun at my house. Ok?" Elliot looked at Jane in the passenger seat.

Jane shrugged her shoulders.

**xXx**

"Hey calm down. I'm here now, and that... That is what matters." Dean leaned in to kiss her.

Olivia backed off, "Get out Dean, we are over."

"No, don't be like that babe." Dean leaned in again.

"I told you No! Get out!" Olivia kick him in his balls.

Dean immediately fell down because of the throbbing pain.

From afar Elliot yelled, "Olivia! Olivia! Are you ok?"

With Jane trailing behind him he finally saw the tears running down Olivia's face.

"Dean?" Elliot asked confused.

"Elliot? I thought I told you to stay with Jane. I can handle myself." Olivia stated with her voice shaking, not turning to look at Elliot.

"I know you can." Elliot stated softly to calm her down. "What the hell is Dean Porter doing here?"

"Fuck! Arrest her Elliot...Oww fuck...Police brutality." Dean stated in pain.

"Arrest me. I can get you right now on trespassing." Olivia retorted back. "Get up and get out." continual tears fell out of her eyes.

Elliot quickly grabbed Dean and pushed him outside. "I don't know what you did, but I hope you think twice before coming near her again." Elliot whispered to Dean so Olivia couldn't hear.

He came back in and noticed Olivia and Jane crying.

"You can leave." Olivia stated quickly wiping the tears of her cheeks.

"No. I'm staying right here." Elliot sat on the plastic covered couch.

Olivia decided not to argue with Elliot.

"Mom, did he hurt you," Jane stated through her tears taking a breath after every word.

"No, babe. How about you take a nap?" Olivia asked softly

"Ok," Jane got off her mom's lap. She hugged Olivia and hugged Elliot, "thank you for protecting my mom." She went into her room.

Elliot was surprised.

"You never listen do you? I tell you one thing and you do another." Olivia smiled although she was angry. Angry that Dean would come into her home and pull this on her.

Elliot could feel that she was angry.

He went to go sit next to her on the longer plastic covered couch.

"Hey, don't waste your time on thinking about that asshole," Elliot smiled, "I will always be there for you, even when we aren't partners."

She smiled.

Elliot got closer and went in for a kiss and it slowly built into passionate kiss until she stopped him.

"El..." Olivia stated although she really wanted it, "it's too fast."

"I'm better for you." Elliot pulled her in again and this time she gave in.

Elliot ran his tongue over her lips and she gratefully gave him entry as they slowly explored each other's mouths.

She moaned in his mouth and Elliot's hands went under her shirt and slowly moved up underneath.

Olivia felt his hands come around to her stomach and move up. She gently pushed his hands down before they started something she couldn't stop.

"El..."Olivia stated slowly.

He slowly continued to kiss her neck. "Yes?"

"I have to pack..." she stated smiling.

Elliot stopped, "Ok."

They both stood up and Elliot grabbed her hand to help him up. "I never stopped loving you." Elliot stated toward her.

Olivia's heart skipped a beat. "Yea, same here," Olivia smiled, and turned to face Elliot, "I love you too, but you know we can't just fix what happened between us with a kiss."

"I know, but it can start with a kiss." Elliot smiled and gave her a peck on the lips.

"El, I have two weeks to pack. Can you leave?" Olivia grabbed his key and crutch and handed it to him. "Please."

"Ok, see you at work." Elliot smiled limping towards the exit.

"I saw that!"

Olivia jumped and turned around it was Jane, "Saw what?" Olivia stated jokingly.

"You didn't answer my question in the car because you did love him!" Jane smiled excitedly. "So am I finally going to have a dad I love or what," Jane stated smiling.

"Jane," Olivia ran towards her daughter and picked her up. "Stop jumping to conclusions." Olivia stated walking in Jane's room putting her down on the bed.

"Someone has to, right?" Jane asked.

"Yea-" Olivia got cut off by a man walking into Jane's doorway, "Dean?"

"Yea, it's me." Dean looked like shit. It was only two hours ago Olivia kicked him out.

Olivia stood up close to him and stepped back, "Gosh, you wreak of liquor." Olivia stated holding her nose.

Deans words we slurred and slow. "You moved on didn't you. I love you Olivia why can you see that." He stumbled a little bit causing him to move forward.

"Dean you are drunk. Get out." Olivia stated softly.

Dean pulled out a gun and pointed it at Jane. Olivia, with a quick reaction protected Jane.

"Dean, you are drunk you don't want to do this." Olivia pleaded.

"I think I do. I don't have an Olivia to come home to. I loved Jane. I loved her, Liv." Dean told Olivia.

"Dean you are drun-" Olivia was interrupted.

"Shut up, Liv."

Bang.

**AN: Like that ending! Please R&R. I would like 3 more Reviews. Thank you everyone for the reviews I really appreciate it. If you give me three reviews I will post up the 8****th**** chapter.**


	8. Jane

**AN: Thank you for the review. I really appreciate it. Continue to R&R. Hope you like this chapter **

Olivia winced and closed her eyes. She opened her eyes and noticed blood on her shirt and hands.

'It's not my blood I wasn't shot' she thought. She looked at who she was covering. It was Jane. Blood seeped through her sweater from what Olivia could see was her shoulder. Jane laid motionless.

Olivia's anger built up in her.

"...I...I'm sorry... I'm so so sorry." Dean dropped to the floor letting go of the gun.

Olivia completely in shock, quickly applied pressure with one hand and called an ambulance and back up.

3 minutes later they would both hear the ambulance.

Olivia finally spoke. Tears running down her eyes. "Babe, stay with mommy. Stay with mommy." Olivia stated while the EMT came in and took Jane.

Officers took Dean.

To Olivia's surprise she had seen someone she hasn't seen in a week, Nick.

"Who did this?" Nick came in a rage. He loved Jane like she was his own, "Was it Dean?" Nick was so mad he didn't notice his eyes watering.

Olivia was still in shock at what just happened. She knew Nick was there, but why was he screaming and scared.

An EMT came in and told Nick to calm down. "Ma'am we are going to need to check you out. Your daughter is on her way to the hospital. Can you come with me?"

Olivia mechanically nodded her head, _'what did he just say?_' She thought.

The EMT pulled her up and grabbed her as she lost balance and almost fell.

Nick followed and went with her to the ambulance truck.

"What is wrong with her?" Nick asked with more rage than he meant to.

"She…uh…is in shock," the EMT stated towards Nick. He then turned to the other EMT, "Shock stage 1."

"Is she going to be ok?" Nick asked

"Yes," the EMT answered.

The car stopped and the EMT's hurriedly unloaded Olivia.

Nick got out of the truck and headed for Jane.

**xXx **

"The victim is losing too much blood" one of the doctors yelled to the nurses.

Nick ran straight for the room.

A nurse stopped him in his tracks. "Sir, you can't come in here."

"She's my... She is my daughter." Nick felt he didn't lie. He felt like he was her father.

"I'm sorry sir you have to stand outside." Nick backed up and hit the doorway, "Fuck!" he touched his chin. His eyes watering up.

To his luck the nurse was nice enough to leave the door open.

He watched as they worked on her.

**xXx**

Olivia finally came to after they placed an IV into her arm and an oxygen mask on her face.

She took it off and finally noticed where she was.

At first she was confused. Then everything came flooding to her. She clicked the button for the nurse.

The nurse came in a minute later. "Oh you are awake."

"Where is Jane?" Olivia stated softly.

"Your daughter..." the nurse started.

**xXx**

Elliot forgot his badge at Olivia's house after it came off while they were kissing.

_'I'm going to surprise her,_' he thought.

He finally arrived at the house and noticed the crime scene tape all around. He hurriedly got out of his car.

A woman was there. "I am detective Dani Beck, unit 2-7. And you?"

Elliot never realized how cop-like he looked.

"Elliot Stabler 1-6. What happened? Aren't you sex crime? Did something happen to Olivia and Jane?" Elliot had continual questions running in his mind.

"Dean Porter entered the home took a shot and got arrested. Yes, I'm sex crime but they gave the case to us. Third question, yes and no. Happy?" Dani gave him a quick glance and returned to finish taping off the crime scene.

Elliot was in awe. "Where... Where are they?" Elliot afraid she would say morgue.

"Hospita-" before Dani could finish Elliot ran out the door.

**xXx**

Nick looked intently at what they were doing to Jane.

"We are losing her! Losing her!" he doctor yelled.

Nick couldn't believe what he saw. Jane flat lined.

**xXx **

"Jane... passed a couple minutes ago, sorry" the nurse stated slowly.

"Please...please don't lie to me. Not right now." Olivia stated in distress.

Before the nurse could say anything, Elliot and Nick came into the room.

Just by the look on Nicks face affirmed the bad news.

"Nick..." Olivia stated softly. Tears started running down her face. She wanted to throw up. Her daughter was dead. She was supposed to protect her. She was supposed to shelter her.

Nick's eyes were glossy. His face fell pale. The anger inside him building up. He couldn't handle it.

Jane even had an effect on Elliot. His face wasn't pale, but red. Thinking of different ways to kill Dean.

"I'm here, I'm here." Elliot reassured Olivia.

She continually cried without making a sound.

**xXx**

Dean finally came out of the closet with a gun and still drunk but thinking clearly.

He went towards the doctor. "Did you stage her death?"

"Yes." The doctor answered shaking at what Dean might do.

"What room? And don't lie to me because I know where you live and I know what school your kids go to." Dean stated as a matter of fact.

"The one in front of you. You can't take her she needs to heal." the doctor pleaded before Dean entered the room.

Jane was sleeping soundly with a cast on her arm.

"You can take care of her." Dean stated as more of an order than a request.

"No, no, I have a job and a family." the doctor protested.

"That you can lose at any time," Dean answered back. "Give me all her meds and tell me what to do. I will call you if I have any questions." Dean told the doctor.

"Ok" the woman answered.

"Oh, and if you ever want to pull something slick, I just want you to know I am FBI so don't do anything you will regret. Ok?" Dean stated softly.

The woman doctor nodded her head and helped him get Jane out of the hospital.

**AN: thought Jane was dead right there huh! But the next chapter is going to be crazy. I think. Please R&R. It is greatly appreciated.**


	9. It Ended With A Bang

**AN: Thank you for reading. I hope you like this chapter **

Olivia woke up the next morning to see Elliot and Nick sleeping on the chair.

She called the nurse. "Hi, you need something."

"Yea, could I see my daughter?" Olivia asked not believing something happened the day before.

"The doctor gave her to the morgue. I didn't see her there though. So maybe police took the body?" the nurse answered softly.

"Oh ok." Olivia answered trying to sit up.

The nurse exited.

Olivia grabbed her iPhone. There was a message.

_I'm not drunk, I know I screwed up. I escaped police custody. Don't try to wake Elliot or Nick. Meet me at this address. Come alone or Jane dies._

Olivia was in awe. _'Does this idiot really think she is going to believe Jane is still alive? She died right in front of Nick.' _

The phone buzzed again.

_I'm sorry did I forget to tell you I staged her death. Here is a video._

Olivia saw Jane in a cast sleeping. The video cut in to Dean who said, "Precious little girl. Come get her."

Olivia hated that bastard. She took the IV out. And grabbed Nick's gun.

Her phone buzzed.

_Don't touch Nicks hand gun. Please, let's keep this clean._

Olivia looked around the room but didn't see any camera. She let go of the gun and sneaked out of the hospital.

**xXx**

Olivia had been driving for two hours across state to Pennsylvania.

Her phone rang it was Elliot. She picked it up. "Benson."

"Olivia where are you?" Elliot screamed into the phone showing panic, "Dean escaped is he with you?" Elliot still in panic.

"No, Stabler." Olivia stated. That was the code name she gave to Elliot if she was in trouble.

"He has you?" Elliot stated softly.

Olivia's phone suddenly turned off. Then back on and Dean called her.

"Benson." she stated strongly.

"Don't pull that shit on me Olivia. You know that was a stupid move. You really want Jane to die?" Dean stated softly through the phone.

"No, please, I will do whatever you want just leave her alone." Olivia meant what she said. The feeling of losing Jane again was too over bearing.

"By the way, I tapped your phone. They will never be able to track you." Dean shut the phone as Olivia began to hear Jane's voice.

"Dean? Jane, mommy is coming! Dean?" Olivia screamed at the phone.

She threw it at the door in the passenger's seat in frustration.

She continued driving only thinking of her baby. Her daughter.

Olivia finally reached the location hoping someone may have spotted her or Elliot found her location before Dean hacked her phone.

She got out of her car and grabbed a gun and put it in her jeans.

She entered the abandoned warehouse. The first thing she saw was Jane lying on a rigid, old, dirty, mattress.

She ran for Jane. She whispered, "Baby, baby, wake up. We have to go." Jane was getting up by the help of her mom.

"Olivia, I think you forgot that I'm not stupid." Dean stated coming behind Olivia.

He held on hand on her waist and the other holding a gun to her temple.

Olivia didn't move. "Dean, you can let this go and I will let you go free."

"See that's the problem with detectives. They think that they can get a criminal to change their mind." Dean kissed her. "Why did you reject me Olivia?"

Olivia saw this as the perfect time to make a move. She used her elbow to hit him at his ribs. Hit his hand so the gun could drop, and kicked him. She hurriedly scooted Jane out of the way and got out her gun.

"At least, as a detective I know that I need to check for weapons." Olivia stated breathing hard. "Jane, get the phone, call Nick." Olivia stated pointing the gun at Dean knowing this will traumatize her daughter.

"I give up!" Dean yelled in pain. "Olivia, please I brought you here because I love you. I didn't…I wouldn't hurt you or Jane."

Olivia pointed the gun at him. She saw the look on his face and knew he was telling the truth. "Jane, close the phone and stay over there." Olivia stated pointing the gun at Dean. "I loved you Dean, but this, this is wow. You shot my daughter and expect me to let you go," tears fell down Olivia's face not only was she confused but she hated Dean with passion but has this inclination to let him go.

"Jane, pass me the phone." Olivia stated still pointing the gun at Dean.

Jane, horrified at the situation, grabbed the phone with her healthy hand and walked it over to Olivia.

"Babe, go back where you were." Olivia told Jane.

"I have to follow the rules Dean. I just can't let you go." Olivia opened the phone to call.

In that split second Dean quickly grabbed the gun she dropped off of his hand and took off running.

She took off running after him into a train track. He pointed the gun towards his head.

"Dean, No!" Olivia screamed

"Mommy?" Jane panted as she approached the exit and could clearly see Olivia and Dean pointing the gun to his temple.

Olivia turned around, "Jane! Get out of here!"

Jane ran towards Olivia.

**Bang.**

Screams from both Olivia and Jane went into the air as lifeless Dean laid on the tracks. The blood seeped through cracks on the ground. His eyes still like a photograph. No movement from his hands. No lungs receiving oxygen.

It was a horrific scene to witness and see happen before your eyes.

Olivia slowly picked up the phone. Hugging Jane she called Nick and Elliot, which hours later will come.

**AN: Please Review. Thank you for reading. R&R. It seems Olivia is always in a predicament will that stop?**


	10. Breaking A Promise

**AN: This chapter is Rated M for what goes on between Elliot and Olivia. Please Review. I'm trying hard to post ever three days but school always comes in between.**

_**3 years later**_

"Jane, you are going to do great in class. Trust me you are smart. Forget about Jonathan. It's your last year in elementary. Let's make it good." Jane observed her mother's stomach which seemed to be growing every day.

Olivia didn't want to tell Jane yet.

_Olivia remembered when Dickie and Elizabeth came over (finally) and Jane ranted about why she detests having siblings._

_Olivia shut the door as Dickie and Elizabeth exited the house._

_"Mom, I don't want other siblings!" Jane whined._

_Olivia knew why. Dickie broke Jane's doll. The doll her and her sister (Aubrey) shared. Not only that, Jane felt ignored as Olivia was so much more interested in Dickie's baseball stats._

"Ugh," Jane sighed as he was unbuckling the seatbelt. "School is so boring. I can't wait to finish."

The little 10 year old got out of the car and shut the door. "Bye!" she yelled and ran towards her friends.

Olivia shook her head in awe.

**xXx**

Olivia made her way into the precinct. The blue eyed detective made his way towards her with a worried expression.

"I thought you were going to rest, babe. You 'are' eight months pregnant." Elliot spoke touching her belly that is carrying his child.

She smiled. "I came to ask you when we are going to tell Jane that I'm not getting fat."

"You came all the way from Jane's school to the precinct to ask me this? You could have called me." Elliot stated as a matter of fact.

"What? I can't see my husband? Or ask him an important question?" Olivia replied playfully.

"Ok." Elliot kissed her lightly on the lips. "We'll tell her tonight. Now go home." as Olivia walked away Elliot slapped her ass.

**Later That Day**

"Elliot. Jane. Dinner is ready!" Olivia semi-yelled as she placed the food on the table.

Jane came first and sat as Elliot came and sat opposing Olivia.

"Mmmm, smells good." Elliot encouraged Olivia.

Jane just ate. When Jane came from school she seemed really pissed off. She learned about human growth. Today, her teacher taught about pregnancy. The problem wasn't that she found out her mom was pregnant.

_"Ok, class we have been learning about the boys and girls reproductive systems. Now, we will learn about pregnancy."_

_"You mean parent having babies?" asked a student._

_"Yes. Jane looks like she going to be a big sister soon. Are you excited? Do you know if it's a boy or a girl?" asked Mrs. Panrade._

_Jane's dark green eyes grew wide. This explained it all. "I don't know. They haven't told me yet." Jane stated giving a smart answer. _

"Jane? What's wrong? You usually have something to say about your day?" Olivia worried.

Jane didn't answer. She didn't even look up. She just couldn't get out of her head Olivia's pact to her right before Olivia's wedding.

_Jane was sobbing. _

_Before Olivia went out she saw her little girl lamenting. "Hey, babe what's wrong." Olivia sat by her and held her._

_"You are going to forget about me. Like you did with Dean."_

_Olivia wasn't ready for that one. Even the name, Dean, gave her shivers. "Babe, I will love you forever and I'll promise you I will tell you everything. No secrets between us. I want our relationship to be close. Ok? So stop sobbing and let's be the cutest we can be." Olivia smiled._

_For Jane, Olivia's smile fixed everything. Even when she first met Olivia she was attached. "You promise? I mean pinky promise?" Jane held out her pinky._

_Olivia laughed, "I pinky promise." Olivia connected pinkies. _

_Jane quickly finished her food and got up to leave._

"Jane, wait we have something to tell you." Elliot cut in. He tried to sound like it was a candy bar or a new bike.

Jane didn't budge. She went into her room and slammed the door.

Olivia stopped eating and looked at Elliot. "Are we missing something? I mean you are the expert on kids." Olivia retorted.

"Funny. I don't remember being an expert." Elliot smiled. He started to pick up the dishes.

"I don't know, you have more kids than me." Olivia replied with her voice a little higher as Elliot was in the kitchen.

Elliot came around and massaged Olivia's neck. He kissed her softly on the cheek. "I love you. From my experience leave her alone. She may need some space if something bothers her this much."

"Mhm... Yea, ok." Olivia stood up, "Take this to the room?"

"Yes," Elliot smiled.

They entered the room and quickly hit it off.

Elliot brought her to the bed and licked her lips. His hands slowly made its way down her shirt, unbuttoning it.

She quickly pulled it off. Still making out, Elliot made his way into her panties. Fingering her. His fingers going in and out. Olivia moved in the opposite direction of the thrust.

"El..." she moaned in ecstasy.

Elliot thrusted faster and faster. "You like that?" Elliot stated smiling through the kiss.

His other hand made its way to her tender breasts. Flicking and hardening her nipples. Olivia was finally climaxing as Elliot made his way to her clit and rubbing it faster and faster.

"Elll..." Olivia moaned once more.

"I needed that." She finally said

He let her breath as he started kissing her neck. He took his hand out. "Your. So. Welcome." Elliot stated between kisses.

"I'm tired." Olivia grabbed another shirt.

Elliot stopped her. "I want to see your belly tonight."

"Ok." Olivia yawned.

Elliot could believe that he is going to have a kid. Let alone a beautiful wife and an adorable little girl.

He softly rubbed Olivia's belly and soon enough he fell asleep.

**xXx **

Jane hasn't talked to either of them the whole morning.

Elliot thought maybe he'll give it a try. "It's a Saturday morning you want to get our frozen yogurt now?" Elliot bribed.

Jane just got up from the couch and shut her door.

"What a fail." Olivia laughed.

"HA! Very funny. Not like she's been talking to you." Elliot smiled.

"Elliot, seriously, I'm worried. She won't tell us what's wrong." Olivia felt light headed and walked to the couch Elliot was sitting on.

She placed her head on the crease of his neck. "I don't want to lose her. My mother would get drunk and tell me I'm nothing. She lost me and I didn't have anyone." Olivia continued to become distraught over the situation.

"It's ok. She will come around. You can't have anger pent up for long." Elliot hugged her, "I have to go to work."

Olivia understood.

Soon after Elliot left the home.

Olivia sat on the floor with her back against Jane's door.

"I love you." Olivia stated through the door. "I just want to know what's wrong."

Olivia could feel Jane on the other side of the door.

A smile grew on Olivia's face. "Can you tell me what's been bothering you?" Olivia inquired.

Jane finally spoke. "Y…you." Jane stuttered.

"What did I do sweetie?" Olivia was now frowning thinking of the possible things that could have made Jane so upset.

"You and Elliot." Jane stated ignoring what Olivia just asked.

Olivia couldn't think of anything her and Elliot could have done to get Jane so angry.

"Jane, please tell me." As Olivia said that she could feel that Jane got up and started walking around.

Tears fell from Jane's face.

Olivia got up and opened the door. "Jane. Tell me."

Jane's green eyes flared. "Tell you? Tell you? I don't know, but you must think I am stupid. I know! I know!"Jane yelled she was in a secluded spot and didn't let Olivia near her. Her hand gave the get-away-from-me expression.

Olivia's eyes were watering, "You know what sweetie?"

"Stop. Stop! Stop calling me that. You promised me. Remember. You told me… get away!" she screamed as Olivia tried to get closer, "… you told me that you will tell me everything."

Olivia finally realized what Jane was talking about. "Oh my gosh. How?... Who told you?…" Olivia sat down in shock.

"I'm not stupid. Mrs. Panrade told me, and then… and then I put everything together." Jane walked out of the room.

Olivia's back was towards her.

"I 'do not' love you!" Jane stormed out and left the house.

Olivia not only felt like shit, but she felt even worse for breaking that promise.

**AN: Sorry it took so long to update. I liked this chapter. It was interesting. Please Review.**


	11. Love Never Fails

**AN: This is the last chapter. Hope you guys enjoyed the story as much as I did. Sorry for taking do long to post. Here's your story.**

**3 hours later**

"Olivia, calm down. We'll find her. Elliot's looking." Fin stated.

Olivia was pacing back and forth. They haven't found Jane. "Fin, you know they won't really do anything until 24 hours passes. There are creeps out there!" Olivia practically yelled, "It's my entire fault. I should have told her." Olivia felt dizzy and sat on the couch next to Fin.

"You're pregnant and you shouldn't over work yourself." Fin replied.

The phone rang and Olivia jumped.

"Been waiting for your call." Fin told the person on the other line.

"I know. I'm getting really stressed. I do not want to find her in a body bag!" Elliot sounded like her was useless.

"Whoa, that's not going to help this situation. You'll find her-"

"Not, if some creep finds her first." Elliot replied.

"Elliot, keep looking she'll turn up, alive." Fin replied and shit the phone.

"Oh my gosh, it's my fault." Olivia was now crying.

It was unusual for Olivia to cry. She usually goes above it and never relents.

He embraced her and calmed her down.

"It is not your fault, we'll find her." Fin held her.

After each departed from one another the phone rang again.

"Any news?" Fin asked Elliot who was on the other line.

"No, we are still looking. How's Olivia holding up?" Elliot asked somewhat more relaxed than the call before.

Fin looked at Olivia, "Better."

"We have a lead. I'll call you back." Elliot abruptly shut the phone off.

Olivia looked at Fin, "So?"

"He got a lead." Fin smiled. "It's going to be alright,"

Olivia got up of the chair to head to the kitchen. Her eyes went from the refrigerator to the now soaked floor. "Fin..." she stated uneasily.

"What?" Fin got up and walked towards the kitchen.

Olivia looked from Fin to the water and back. "I think my water broke."

Fin grabbed the keys from the counter. "Let me bring the car around."

A couple minutes later, he came back and heard Olivia growling in pain.

"I'm ok...Aahh..." Olivia held her stomach.

"Do you know how far apart the contractions are?" Fin asked grabbing her hand and leading her to the chair.

"I don't know. Oh Goooooddd!" Olivia yelled in aching pain. "I don't think I'll make it to the car." Olivia was sweating and breathing hard. "Great timing Huh?" she stated after another wave of contractions started.

"We have to get you to a hospital. I can't deliver a baby, Liv." Fin stated calmly.

Olivia screamed again in aching pain. "I can't have this baby now. We need to find Jane. It's too early." Olivia had tears coming out of her eyes.

**xXx**

Elliot reached the bay. He looked around and saw a man push a little girl into the bay.

The man saw Elliot and took off. "Ey, you get him. I'm going in." Elliot was taking off his jacket. His phone rang and he ignored it. He jumped in.

He dove underwater. It was dark outside. The bay was dreadfully cold. Elliot touched everything. He got up and took a breather. He went in again. He places his hands ahead of him. He felt something. He grabbed the arms of the little girl he saw thrown in the bay. He swam to the shore. He finally saw the little girl it was Jane.

When he got to shore paramedic were already there grabbing him and Jane.

"She needs the care. Not me." Elliot shook his head. He was frantically coughing.

**xXx**

"He didn't pick up." Fin came back.

"Fin, I'm going to have this baby now!" Olivia screamed in pain.

"Just wait a couple minutes. The paramedics will be here." Fin cowering out of delivering a baby.

"Ahhhh! Fuck! Why did I choose to do this? I could have just adopted again!" she screamed in pain. "Please, get this thing out of me!" Olivia screamed in pain once again.

"I...ok, let me see how far you are" Fin grabbed some blankets while Olivia kicked off her panties. She was pretty happy she wasn't wearing jeans that day.

Fin came back and told her to open her legs. "Alright," Fins eyes were widened. "I can see the head, you're going to have to push, baby girl."

"I don't want to anymore. Tell it to go back in and come back in a week!" Olivia yelled in pain. Sweat welled up in her forehead.

"Liv, you have to. Come on!" Fin encouraged her.

"No! Please!" Olivia yelled in pain again.

The phone rang and Fin grabbed it out of his pocket frantically he put it on speaker.

"Hey, Elliot. Your wife is in labor, I am..."

"My wife is what?" Elliot screamed.

"El, tell the baby to go back in. I can't do this!" Olivia yelled in pain once again.

"Oh My God! Babe, you are going to bring our baby boy into the world. You gotta push babe. Push. I love you so much. Push babe." Elliot warmly encouraged his wife.

"Ok!" Olivia finally pushed.

"You're doing great." Fin stated towards her.

She pushed once again. "I can't anymore."

"Babe, just one more for me!"

"Come on, Liv. One more." Fin backed up Elliot.

She pushed once again. A little baby cried. Fin smiled and wrapped up the baby and handed it to Olivia.

They could hear Elliot crying and Olivia smiled.

The paramedics finally came. They drove Olivia and the baby to the hospital.

Elliot didn't meet with them because he wanted to tell Olivia the news himself, while she was well.

Olivia was still sleeping when Elliot arrives to the room. She was mumbling.

"Jane..."She opened her eyes and watched Elliot come in.

"Hey, how do you feel?" Elliot gave a soft kiss to Olivia's head.

"Guilty... Please tell me that you found Jane." Olivia stared into Elliot's eyes.

He grabbed a chair. "We found her. I grabbed her out of the bay."

Olivia eyes were in horror. "Is she... Is she..." Olivia couldn't finish her question.

"No, they resuscitated her. She's in the kids play room. She wants to meet her little brother." Elliot smiled, "So do I."

Olivia's face was in confusion, "How did she end up in the bay?"

"A guy pushed her in," by seeing Olivia's face he quickly recovered. "He didn't touch her. He was getting her to tell him where we live so he can rob us." Elliot laughed. Like that guy was going to get through two trained detectives.

Olivia smiled, "Now we know that love never fails, we'll be a big happy family. Bring Jane in please." Olivia pouted.

Elliot smiled and called Jane. She can through the door and quickly embraced her mother on the bed.

"I love you." was all Olivia could say to her daughter.

**The End.**

**AN: Thank you for reading. This will only take like 5 sec of your time. I want to know from 1-10 how was the 1) story, 2) my writing, 3) want to me to write more E/O. Thanks just number them so I can tell the difference. Thank you!**


End file.
